Une journée comme les autres
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Cela faisait un paquet d'années qu'ils contrecarraient les plans de XANA, qui leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils pensaient être vaccinés contre n'importe quel type d'attaques de l'IA. Ou pas.


**Titre :** Une journée comme les autres  
**Fandom :** Code Lyoko Evolution  
**Disclaimer** **: **MoonScoop  
**Personnages/pairings** **:** La petite bande, minus Laura.  
**Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement "genre" et "résumé" ou les deux à la fois) :** attaque de XANA, OOC (surtout à la fin), crackfic (totalement), anachronisme (vaut mieux mettre cet avertissement, on n'est jamais trop prudent), fluff (cette série n'en manque pas mais je ne sais pas ce que mon cerveau a fumé pour pondre ceci). Si vous cherchez une fic sérieuse, passez votre chemin, vous perdrez des neurones ici.  
**Notes/éventuels spoilers :** Courte fic, basée essentiellement sur des dialogues (ou comment l'auteur ne se foule pas pour décrire les situations suivantes par flemme aigüe).

* * *

"Jérém', on a un MEGA problème !  
- Je n'sais pas ce que ça donne dans Lyoko mais sur mon écran, je vois l'icône d'Ulrich faire ch'ai pas quoi avec les Tarentules, résonna la voix sceptique du geek dans le territoire du désert.  
- Je voudrais bien t'envoyer un visuel mais ton siège n'est pas équipé de ceinture de sécurité, s'exclama pince sans rire Aelita.  
- Arrête de côtoyer Odd, ses jeux de mots vaseux ne te vont vraiment pas, la conseilla William.  
- Hé ! protesta l'intéressé."

.:.

"Faudrait peut-être songer à l'arrêter, not' pote, là, suggéra Odd, une expression songeuse collée sur le visage depuis de longues secondes.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Il ne fait rien de mal, là, Ulrich, il arrive même à éviter les tirs des Tarentules, indiqua William, les bras croisés, un brin amusé par la situation ubuesque.  
- Je n'sais pas où il a appris ces mouvements-là d'ailleurs, fit Yumi, admirative des acrobaties de funambule de son ami-je-t'aime-moi-non-plus-mais-en-fait-si. En me regardant certainement, poursuivit-elle en pensées.  
- Non mais parce que les Tarentules, elles jouent juste aux fléchettes avec Ulrich mais vous imaginez s'il lui venait l'idée de jouer à la pétanque avec les grosses bouboules ? élabora le blondinet.  
- Odd… soupirèrent de concert les deux lycéens, levant les yeux au ciel.  
- J'dis ça, j'dis rien hein, se dédouana le petit lyokoguerrier."

Il ne crut pas si bien dire.

"Odd, gronda la voix essoufflée de Yumi, la prochaine fois, tu t'la fermes ou je t'étripe !"

.:.

"Aelita, si tu pouvais me rendre ce service, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, sollicita William, la voix gravement sérieuse, tout comme son visage concentré.  
- Quel est-il ? s'inquiéta la fille aux cheveux roses.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'enregistrer ce moment d'anthologie d'Ulrich en train de danser le _Gangnam Style_ avec les Blocks ?"

.:.

À la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les bâtiments de la Capitale, Jérémy ôta son casque et se cala confortablement sur son siège, respirant profondément. L'après-midi n'avait pas été de tout repos et il se demandait en tout honnêtement quel était l'objectif de leur ennemi de toujours. XANA avait été plus prompte qu'aujourd'hui à tenter de les tuer (lui n'avait même pas eu un spectre ou une personne, animal ou objet possédé à ses trousses), ses bestioles ne s'en étaient presque pas prises aux autres lyokoguerriers.

Jérémy s'avoua que depuis l'énième retour de XANA, il ne parvenait plus à comprendre les objectifs sous-jacents de l'intelligence artificielle. Prendre des codes pour récupérer toute sa puissance, ok, même s'il se demandait comment des codes avaient pu être implantés dans les corps numériques et réels de ses amis. L'hypothèse restait cohérente dans le sens où sa douce Aelita avait aussi la main mise sur Lyoko, donc que son patrimoine de code soit différent semblait cohérent. William avait été médusé puis avait passé un long moment sous l'emprise de l'IA, de fait, que celle-ci en ait profité pour cacher des codes quelconques dans l'enveloppe numérique de Dark William aurait pu valider l'hypothèse mais il avait analysé William et il ne semblait pas porteur de codes de XANA. Alors, pourquoi et comment les trois autres avaient-ils pu attraper ces fameux codes ?

Et _nom di diou_, quel était l'objectif de cette attaque ? Ulrich avait posé plus de souci à XANA qu'à ses amis !

Jérémy avait espéré que les effets secondaires de l'attaque de XANA, via une décharge électrique, s'estompent dès que le garçon serait virtualisé dans le monde virtuel. Que nenni ! Ulrich avait conservé son comportement… bizarre.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes, trouver la véritable Tour activée ne fut pas aisé. En effet, l'Holoscan avait détecté cinq Tours sous le joug de XANA et pendant que ses amis se faisaient virtualiser sur Lyoko, Jérémy recevait sans cesse des messages d'anomalies intrinsèquement liés au système de Lyoko. Impuissant, il n'avait pu qu'observer les icones de ses amis parcourir les trois territoires, qui devaient en même temps gérer l'ingérable Stern.

_"Bien, vu que c'est la dernière Tour qu'on n'a pas visité, c'est sûrement la bonne, espéra Yumi.  
- XANA s'y prend décidément bien pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, soupira Odd.  
- Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire l'esprit O-  
- Rampants en approche, les informa la voix de Jérémy.  
- BASTOOOOOOOOOOON, hurla Ulrich, sabre en avant, en se précipitant vers les affreuses bestioles et en évitant Dieu seul savait comment leurs tirs nourris."_

Plus tard :

_"Qui se dévoue d'expliquer à Ulrich que le manque de bras des Rampants fait qu'ils _ne peuvent pas apprendre_ la Macarena ? gronda Yumi, une veine convulsionnait sur une tempe, tandis que William s'écroulait de rire au sol._

_- J'peux pas, ricana Odd, pas dans un meilleur état. Il se donne trop à fond, on dirait Jim qui motive Jérémy à faire du sport !  
- Hé ! protesta la voix outrée du concerné.  
- Quelque part, je l'admire de dégager autant d'énergie pour apprendre à des créatures de XANA une danse humaine avec juste leur queue, s'émut Aelita.  
- Fais-moi plaisir et va désactiver la tour, ma patience a des limites, la somma la japonaise qui jouait dangereusement avec ses éventails."_

Contrarié, Jérémy se massa les temps quand son ordinateur l'informa de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Intrigué et méfiant, Jérémy le consulta.

Et il crut sincèrement qu'il était tombé dans une autre dimension.

.:.

"XANA a QUOI ?  
- Il vient de m'envoyer un message d'excuse pour tous les désagréments causés par sa faute aujourd'hui, répéta mécaniquement Jérémy d'une voix éteinte.  
- Jérémy, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'enquit Aelita, soucieuse de l'état presque catatonique de son ami.  
- J'crois qu'il est en état de choc, diagnostiqua William.  
- … c'est qu'il a l'air authentique ce message, constata Ulrich, redevenu lui-même, penché sur l'écran. Mais moi, ces trucs de geek, je ne m'y connais pas. Apparemment, tout ce qui m'est arrivé n'était pas prévu par XANA.  
- Jérémy ? Youhou ? l'appela Odd en passant une main devant les lunettes du blond. La Terre à Einstein !  
- J'crois qu'on l'a perdu.  
- C'était peut-être ça la véritable attaque de XANA, notre QI sur pattes est HS."


End file.
